


Clutching Your Sin

by angelskuuipo



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Future Fic, GFY, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the other half of his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clutching Your Sin

**Author's Note:**

> One last blast for ’08. Written for [](http://voicegrl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://voicegrl.livejournal.com/)**voicegrl** ’s b-day. Sorry it’s taken me so long, sweetie! I hope you enjoy it. I was inspired by Nickelback’s new album, Darkhorse. The title, however, is taken from a Melissa Etheridge song. I really wanted to do the smut thing, but my muse balked. Thanks to Elisabeth for the beta.
> 
> Originally posted 12-31-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike watched her from the shadows, ready to jump into the fray if she needed him. She wouldn’t; hardly ever did when she was like this, but he was ready just in case. His girl was a little bit angry this evening and was taking her frustrations out on the three hapless vampires she’d lured out of Crave, the club he’d taken her to, to try and cheer her up.

He should know better than to pass on a message to call Buffy. The resulting conversation never went well. Damo had refused to give her the message himself, said he didn’t get paid enough to deal with that kind of temper again. Spike grinned as Faith literally ripped the arm off the last vamp and started beating him with it. She really was in a tizz. She hadn’t told him what Buffy had said to set her off this time. It would take this fight and a damn good shag before she calmed down enough to have a decent conversation. He didn’t mind. The sex was always good, but even better when she was angry.

She finally dusted the vampire and turned to where he was waiting. The weak light filtering in from the mouth of the alley made her eyes shine. She shook her dark hair back as he walked towards her. There was still a bit of a manic gleam in her eye, but she seemed a little better.

“Not bad, luv,” Spike said as he shook two fags out of the pack and lit them. He handed one to her and waited as she took the first drag. “I particularly liked the last bit. You always hear people threaten to rip a body part off and beat someone with it, but I’ve never actually seen it.”

She glared at him through the haze of smoke drifting between them then smiled and bounced up on her toes a little. “What can I say?” she purred. “I was inspired.”

Spike laughed and pulled her in for a long kiss. Gods above and below, but he loved this woman. Holding Faith was like committing a sin and doing penance at the same time. It was beyond unnatural for a vampire to fall in love with not one, but two Slayers. He knew it, but he didn’t care. Looking back, he realized that what he’d felt for Buffy wasn’t love. He didn’t know what it really was. It hadn’t been healthy, that was for bloody sure.

Faith, though…Faith was the other half of his soul. Her light was tempered by darkness, just like him. She didn’t brood over her past misdeeds like Angel or Willow did, just like him. What was past was past. It couldn’t be undone and there was no point in dwelling on it. They’d bonded a little in Buffy’s basement before Sunnydale fell, but it wasn’t until after the battle in L.A. against the Senior Partners that they’d truly gotten to know each other.

She’d shown up with a cadre of baby Slayers, Andrew, and Dawn of all people. Before he could pitch a wobbly about his Nibblet throwing herself into the middle of a hopeless situation, they’d explained their plan. Andrew was skilled at summoning and banishing demons, and had been taking lessons in magic and control from the Devon Coven. And Dawn had learned that her blood could still open and close portals- and oh, how he’d wanted to have a conversation about how she’d discovered _that_. They’d devised a way to return the hordes to whence they came. Spike hadn’t liked it all and Angel had balked pretty badly as well, but they’d been out of time.

So Andrew and Dawn had worked some serious mojo while the rest of them had kept the hordes of hell away from them. Gunn had still died and Illyria had been consumed with the rest of the demons when whatever it was that the Annoyance and Nibblet had been doing took effect, but he and Angel had survived.

Andrew had taken the surviving Slayers and a very reluctant Dawn and left. Dawn returned when she turned eighteen and no longer had to bow to Buffy. They finally got to have the blood conversation. Apparently the Immortal had learned about Dawn’s true identity and, in a move that still surprised Spike when he thought about it, had taught her what he knew about the Key even though he and Buffy had broken up. He’d given Dawn books and a bit of training. Much as he hated to admit it, Spike owed the plonker. His Nibblet had made a place for herself in L.A. and was keeping Angel on his toes. It was very entertaining.

Faith had stayed. She’d kept Angel from greeting the sun more times than he could count until Dawn had shown up again then happily turned over the task to the youngest Summers. She’d also taken on Buffy and Giles when they’d shown up full of righteous indignation and lectures. She’d stopped them cold with a few choice words. Spike could still remember the look of betrayal on Buffy’s face when she’d seen him standing there with Angel and Faith. It had pretty much killed any lingering feelings he had for her. She hadn’t even tried to understand, but then she never really had.

That had been six years ago. He’d never questioned why he’d stayed with Angel. His sire was a bit of a mess and needed help. They’d come to some sort of understanding. They weren’t exactly friends, but they weren’t enemies either. It had taken him and Faith a year and a half working and hanging out together before anything happened.

Oh, but that had been a good night. Spike smiled into the kiss and Faith pulled back to study his gleeful expression. “What’s that look for?” she asked as she rubbed up against him. Spike’s smile turned even more wicked as he picked her up with one arm. She wrapped her legs around his waist and looped her arms around his neck without a second thought.

“Thinkin’ ‘bout our first night together,” he murmured as he nuzzled her neck. The little cross tattoo burned his tongue as he traced the outline. They’d had an argument. She’d been wicked pissed at him and had gotten it out of spite a couple of years ago. He didn’t mind. A little pain with the pleasure was a good thing.

Faith chuckled and tilted her head to give him better access. “I’d talked to Buffy that time, too, hadn’t I?” she asked without much interest.

“Mmmhmm.” He drew the inked flesh into his mouth and sucked hard. Faith moaned and tightened her thighs around his hips. He let her go and whispered, “What did she want this time?”

Faith blinked a couple of times then frowned at him. “You want to talk about this _now_?” she asked incredulously. She shimmied in his grasp and he almost stumbled as the seam of her jeans rubbed his cock just right.

Spike turned and pressed her against the alley wall to keep them both steady. He met her gaze evenly. “Want you with _me_ , not in your head bitchin’ about whatever Her Highness said to put you in such a snit. Don’t like competing for attention.” He dropped his eyes and mumbled, “You know that.”

Part of him wanted to cringe. His gentler side chose the damnedest times to show up. But what he’d said was true. He _didn’t_ like competing for attention. A calloused hand on his cheek brought his face back up. Faith was staring at him with a look that was part exasperation and part amused affection.

“You are such a dork sometimes,” she said with a half smile. She leaned in and kissed him softly then pulled back and said, “She wants me to go to England for some Council powwow and she doesn’t want you tagging along. I took exception to that. AI needs a voice and I don’t trust Angel not to bite himself in the ass.”

Spike grinned fleetingly then frowned. “Why can’t you be AI’s voice? You’re as much a part of us as Dawn and Chris and Damo.”

She looked at him like he was dense. “Because, dumbass, I’m going as the Council’s L.A. Slayer rep. Angel Investigations needs its own representation. And how convenient for me that the love of my life happens to be one of the partners.” She rolled her eyes at the goofy grin he knew was splitting his face in two. She didn’t usually get so sappy- he didn’t either, and that was fine with him, but it was nice to hear once in a while. “Shut up. Anyway, it pissed me off that she was trying to dictate to me. If she can’t handle seeing us together that’s her own damn problem. It’s been almost five years. It’s time for her to put on her big girl panties and get over it. So not my problem that Dawn can do what she never could or that she can’t keep a man around for more than six months. I’m tired of getting blamed for her shit.”

A side door to the club opened and music poured out, effectively destroying the introspective mood that had settled over them. Spike tilted his head as he heard the thumping beat of the drums and the lead singer’s gravelly voice belting out that sex was always the answer and never the question before the door shut again.

Faith smirked and did a little hip roll that reminded him that he had his girl pressed up against a wall and there were many better things they could be doing than talking. She leaned in and nipped at his ear as she whispered, “Is he right? Is it always the answer?”

Spike looked at her intently. “Not always, but it’s a bloody good start.” He kissed her roughly and turned to head for the car with her still wrapped around him. His laughter rang out when she started singing in his ear.

“S is for the simple need. E is for the ecstasy. X is just to mark the spot…”

-30-


End file.
